gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Project N.E.O.
Project N.E.O. is a major advancement in robotics, cybernetics, and weaponry technology project that was founded in response to a needed "Revolution" for technology to be revolutionized. The project was a major success, turning an outpour of fifty (50) Mobile Suits. Project N.E.O. is now officially part of The Advancement of Technology Center's mainstream projects, being the first of five current projects. History Project N.E.O. was started on March 13th, 2008 by the Founder of The Advancement of Technology Center, Michael Adams. Originally comprised of five members, the project was temporarily put on hold until August 13th, 2008. Shortly after initialization, Project N.E.O produced it's first product, The Exo-Skeleton (or Exo, or short.) After the funders were mildly pleased, Project N.E.O. picked up enough funding to officially start production on it's first Mobile Suit. In 2009, Project N.E.O. finished and tested it's first Mobile Suit, the RX-78-2 Model Gundam. After modifying designs from the original blueprints, they were able to design a new core that works better and produces more power. They implemented this design into their third Mobile Suit, the RSX-150 Omegas. Currently, there are fifty functioning Mobile Suits built and operated by members of Visidia. There are also five Exos built, but are not used by anyone. A Webs website was founded to help spread the news of this project, after going local on the news in the United States on March 13th, 2012 (On their 4th year anniversary, which included the first ever look into Special MS models.) Visidia The Visidian Armada, also known as Visidia for simplicity, is the Militia founded to use the Mobile Suits during production. Of the fifty Mobile Suits currently active, fourty-five (45) of them are in use by soldiers and commanding officers. The other five, while still registered in the armada, are used by the original five founders of Project N.E.O. There is a production line being built to start mass-production of Mobile Suits. This production line is located in the Pacific Island of New Guinea. Special Mobile Suits There are five Mobile Suits that are listed as "Special Model R-1 Class Mobile Suits." All five of these are used by the original five founders of the project, and are shown to be under their current correspondance. *RXX-335 Titan III v5, piloted by the founder, Michael Adams *MSX-500 New Halo Gundam, piloted by secondary founder, Jacob Lee *CRRS-1000 Green Hades, piloted by Commander Founder of Visidia and System Founder, Shaun White *RX-120-66 Gundam Double-Fighter, piloted by Engineering Founder, Harland James *RXX-200u Micro Titan II, piloted by Design Managment Founder, Daniel Storkey Status Project N.E.O., part of the five main stream projects of The Advancement of Technology Centerand being shelved for a few months to allow resources to shift to other projects, was officially initiated into Phase 2 of 5 Phases for the Genesis of Mobile Suit Development. In a unreleased, private statement; the reason given was "All projects have completed Phase 1 and 2. N.E.O. was falling behind, and as such we shifted resources back to the project." As of June 13th, 2012; Project N.E.O. was entered to Phase 2.